Fourteen
by Scribere Est Agere
Summary: I am here to tell the stories. Collected from the Law & Order 100 Challenges.


**Title: **Fourteen  
**Author: **Scribere Est Agere  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Spoilers:** Everything  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me.

**Summary: **I am here to tell the stories. Collected from the Law & Order 100 Challenges.

//

**Title:** Family Planning  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 99

_Challenge: Pharmacy_

//

She'd been "off" all day. He asked her once if she was "all right" and she said "fine." He let it slide. And slide. Until 3:35 p.m., and:

"Bobby," she hissed, leaning almost double over her desk, hands pressed hard against her abdomen. "_Bobby_. I need a favour--"

He jogged down the wrong aisle at first, of course. Lubricating…things, condoms, pregnancy kits (in case the condom failed).

Family Planning.

Next aisle.

_Not_ Midol, she'd said. Not Midol, not Midol. Okay.

Advil. Extra strength. Okay.

"Thank you," she said, voice and eyes low.

_Family_, he thought, eyes on her.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title: **Withdrawl  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Addictions_

//

It's all hands and mouths in her apartment hallway and they thump against two doors before they find hers and it's a fumble for the lock and a tumble inside. He can't stop because he can't get enough of her, he never can, he can't _stop_--

"Alex--"

They maybe make it to her bedroom, but he's not sure and he doesn't care because then it's just skin and heat and connection and he could devour her if she let him.

It's afterwards he hates, when the connection must be broken, and he trembles and waits for the next fix.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Vicinity  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Landmarks_

//

So, they make it to her bedroom after all and later, breathless and trembling, she navigates, slowly this time, the landscape of his body.

She starts at his head and moves down to the planes of his face, both hard and gentle, the broad slope of his shoulders to the wide expanse of chest and still down, down. The rise of the hips, the length of the legs, the hollows behind his knees. She listens to him breathe.

This is not sexual, not _this time_; she is simply an explorer, familiarizing herself with the beauty and safety of home port.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** You Are Here  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Maps_

//

It wasn't supposed to take this long, finding the suspect's country home. But, several hours and back roads and gas stations later, they were enveloped by bare trees and low clouds threatening rain or worse. It was only April, after all.

She finally pulled over.

"It's supposed to be _here_," Bobby jabbed his finger, bent his head low, lower over the worn map.

"I believe you," Alex said. "Maybe…it's upside down?" He grinned fleetingly and she tried not to grin back. He sighed.

"I guess…we're lost?" she said.

He looked over.

Quiet.

"I can think of worse fates," he said.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title: **Pay Up  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Pay_

//

She nudged him. "They're here."

"I know," he said, not looking.

"And?"

"He's not…_doing_ anything."

"Sure he is," she said. "He just pulled out her _chair_ for Christ's sake. He leaned against her. His _fingers_—"

He rolled his eyes. "So?"

She planted her elbows on her desk and leaned forward. "He asked about her _cramps_."

Logan glared at her. "How the hell do you know?"

She glared back.

"I read lips." Low and clear. "They're _so_ doing it."

Logan shook his head.

"Pay up," said Wheeler.

"All right, all _right_." Mike slid a bill across the desk. "You win."

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Then It Is Done  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Weapons_

//

Fighting is essentially a masculine idea;

a woman's weapon is her tongue.

_~ Hermione Gingold_

//

There was one way she could wound him.

Well, there was more than one way, but there was _the_ way that would kill him but he had to ask because she looked _different_.

_What are you doing tonight?_ Idle question, but not.

_Have a date._ Idle reply, eyebrows up. _Why?_

_No reason._ Kick to the gut, bile in the throat.

Then he followed her.

Then he saw her kissing him, passionately.

Then he went home.

Tomorrow.

_How was the date?_

Shrug.

_Wasn't you_.

_What does _that_ mean?_

_Means_, snapping, palm slapping her desk, _you could ask._

_And?_

_I'd say yes._

//

_Fin_

//

**Title: **Mars & Venus & Bobby & Alex  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **101

_Challenge: Plans_

//

Take two, Bobby thought as he sucked in enough air to ask but not enough to actually breathe properly without coughing.

What are you doing tonight? _Idle question, but not._

Cough, cough. _Cough_.

Nothing, _she said idly, then looked up from her paperwork_. You all right?

Cough.

Yeah. Thanks. _He drank some water, pounded his chest, once, twice. Cave man, want Eames._

Why? What are _you_ doing?

Nothing.

Ah.

_Paper shuffle. Cough._

I…uh…just wondered…if you had no _plans…_

Just said I didn't.

Right.

Maybe…you'd like to…uh…do something…with me…?

She smiled.

What?

Yes.

Yeah?

Told you before. You just had to ask.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title: **Party People  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **I - 100, II – 99, III – 100

_Challenge: Celebrate_

//

I. Bobby

//

He's at home on his second drink and he's thinking about a third but he knows on some level that nothing will numb what he's feeling tonight.

He wants to celebrate, his gun, his badge, his _job_. He wants to not think about what it cost, any of it because—

He leans forward in his chair, elbows on his knees and he closes his eyes, but he opens them because he sees her face and her expression and he hears her voice and her words over and over and it's enough to kill him.

He picks up his phone and—

//

II. Alex

//

—her cell chirps as she sits in her sister's family room surrounded by untroubled faces. She's on her second cup of coffee and thinking of a third because god knows she isn't planning on getting much sleep tonight anyway.

I need to fix this, his voice in her ear, his words tripping over each other in their urgency.

She hesitates.

Fix…this?

Us, he corrects. Us. I need to fix _us._

How? she thinks. _How?_ But she doesn't say it.

She finishes the evening but she can't stop thinking about the day and him and finally she says goodnight and—

//

III. Celebrate

//

—she sees him first. He's outside her building, back to the wall and when he looks up he takes two tentative steps towards her.

Hi, he says.

Hi.

I can't do this anymore, he says. His shoulders lift and fall, his hands turn palms up. She tries to read his expression but cannot. She sighs gently, keeps her voice neutral.

Don't be silly, Bobby. Of course you can. Tomorrow we'll go back to work—

He shakes his head, no no.

I mean, I can't—

He takes two more steps and he reaches out and pulls her to him, close, closer—

//

_Fin_

//

**Title: **And still.  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 99

_Challenge: Forgetful_

//

He knew this day was coming and still it was this dream/nightmare thing with promotions and awards and still she _earned_ it still, so.

All fucking pomp and fucking circumstance and still.

She shook so many hands and her eyes found his every time with a sad little smirk and still.

He finally took her hand hard in his and he leaned forward and his lips almost brushed her cheek her ear—

I'll never forget you, Eames.

Oh, Bobby, ah tell me you love me tell me _something_ for christ's sake—

Remember me, Eames.

Oh, Bobby, for—

And still.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title: **Love to love you, baby  
**Pairing: **Eames/Other  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **99

_Challenge: Unlikely Pairings_

//

She favoured martinis of course, occasionally vodka and sometimes wine, but this? Never. Never beer and god, _Schlitz?_ Her brother had left the six-pack in her fridge months ago after a dinner invite and it got shoved behind take-out containers and milk jugs until now. Tonight and a horrendous case and Bobby taking off on her (again) and after can four, can five, she fell back heavy on her couch and closed her eyes and wondered (again) what his lips would taste like against hers instead of smooth cool aluminum and a sharp edge that could cut her tongue.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Hand, hand, finger, thumb  
**Pairing:** Goren/Other  
**Rating: **A  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Unlikely Pairings 2_

//

He favoured books and the History Channel but this? Never this. Lewis left the video with him months ago, drunk, laughing, _Hey buddy, you're not gettin' any, right? This'll ease the pain, buddy right?_ Tonight and a horrendous case and he took off on Eames _again_ and he hated himself for it, but old habits, right? He turned off the lights and turned on the machine and lay back on the couch and slid his hand into the loosened waistband of his pants and waited for the show to begin and if he couldn't have _her_ he'd have this, right?

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Vita Combibo  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count:** 1. 100, 2. 100.

_Challenge: Angst_

//

You love her. You know this.

You love her more than you've loved anyone but fuck if this is the time for startling insight.

It's too quiet, too proper and there are too many people. You bite your lip. It bleeds. You agonize quietly (what have you done, what have you _not_ done?), pressing your back hard against the hard wooden seat. You watch her walk slowly to the front of the room. It is very quiet and everyone is watching her, too. She is as beautiful as ever, but her face is troubled.

She reaches the front. She stops—

//

You love him. You know this.

You love him more than you've loved anyone, but fuck if it's not the right _him_.

You cut your eyes sideways as you walk. You can't help it. You look at Bobby, not ahead, and that's just wrong. Your heart hammers and your nails dig but not because of the impending Blessed Event. You see the back of _his_ head from the back of the room and you want to cry, or die. The music swells and you start walking, because you must.

You reach the front. You stop.

"We are gathered here today—"

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Big Bangs & Supernovas  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count: **100

_Challenge: Noise_

//

In the beginning there was a great darkness, followed by a great explosion.

"Bobby they'll hear us—"

(gasp)

"Who?"

"Your neighbours…_everyone_…"

Galaxies were formed, universes swirled. Everything moved, including the bed.

(matter hurled in all directions)

"No one can hear—"

Biting her tongue against the thrusts, but really, it was pointless.

(billions and billions and great speeds)

Gasps and groans.

(cosmic and glow)

"We're making…a big bang—"

He thrust again, licked a drop of sweat from her collarbone.

(one of the most energetic explosive events)

"No, Eames—"

He collapsed against her, radiating, pulsing.

"We're a supernova."

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** God Bless Us, Everyone  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Christmas Movies_

//

Light the lamp, not the rat, light the lamp!

_~ Rizzo the Rat_

//

He settled beside her, took her hand.

"So…what are we watching?"

She tucked her feet beneath her, lay her head on his shoulder.

"Movie."

"Ah. Right. Well, I can _see_ that—"

"Shh. This is a good part."

Pause.

"I know this story. But…wait. What _is_ this? I mean. Isn't this just like _A Christmas Carol?_"

"Yes. Shh."

Pause.

"Eames…isn't that a _frog?_"

"Hmm."

Pause.

"And…a _rat?_"

"God, Bobby _yes_. They're Muppets. Now be _quiet_."

Pause.

"What are…Muppets?"

But as he watched her murmur the line _Mother always taught me: "Never eat singing food."_, he realized it really didn't matter.

//

_Fin_


End file.
